


A Year Later

by Siver



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, post final fantasy x
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: One year after Yuna started her pilgrimage finds her on the beach of Besaid. Yuna thinking back on what happened and looking forward. Diverging from X-2 canon...





	A Year Later

Early morning sunlight danced off the ocean and Yuna crouched, letting the water run around her fingers.

“Did you know? It’s been a year since I left on my pilgrimage. Hm, I suppose that makes it a year and a day since I met you? It feels like another lifetime. I wonder, in a way if it is… I thought I was prepared back then.”

She stared into the water and lifted her hand from it, letting the droplets run down her fingers. “Then everything changed… I thought it might get easier over time but I… miss you so much.”

She watched the ripples spread through blurred eyes, so small at first. One moment after another affecting the rest. People affecting each other beyond what she ever imagined. She took a shuddering gasp.

“Ha! Ha, ha!” she dissolved into a giggle and wiped her eyes. “I don’t think I’ll ever forget that moment. It really did make me happy in the end. Even if the others thought we lost our minds. Whenever I’m sad I try to remember it and making you smile. Do you remember? You tried sooo hard. I hope I didn’t push you too much.”

She straightened and started walking softly along the shore, feeling the weight of each boot push into the sand. She breathed in the scent of salt and let the breeze dry her face.

“I’m thinking of travelling soon. I want to see Spira anew with my own eyes. And to travel… for myself. I think Lulu will come. Wakka might too if the Aurochs will let him go.” She laughed again. “He still won’t rejoin the team, but he coaches them sometimes. They’re doing really well!

To travel… for travel’s sake. The more I think about it the more excited I get. And we can go see Kimahri! And Rikku!” She stopped and let her eyes focus on the horizon. “You know it’s strange. When we left I thought… I knew I wouldn’t see Besaid again. Now, when I leave again? I know I’ll have a home to return to. I never knew so much could change in so short a time. Hmm…”

“I’m also a little scared,” she admitted and resumed her walk. “I am the high summoner who brought the Calm… Eternal Calm. Sometimes I can hardly believe it myself, that we did all that. But for a little while at least I just want to be Yuna. A common traveler seeing the world! With my friends at my side.”

She raised her hand toward the sun and the light trickled between her fingers. “And to think… maybe you’re still out there somehow, watching over us. My guardian. The… best of dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing Yuna in what basically amounted to a musing ramble.


End file.
